farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Nursery Barn
The Nursery Barn was introduced to FarmVille on April 15th, 2010 and restricted to existing buildings only on February 9th, 2012. The building acts as storage for all calves and foals on a farm. The frame could be purchased from the market for . Similar to the Horse Stable, materials will need to be gathered in order to complete the construction. The following items are required: Bottle, Blanket, Brick, Board, and Nail. Ten of each item is required (totalling fifty items). When starting to build the nursery barn, one bottle will already be inside. The Nursery Barn shares some common building material with other buildings, namely the Brick, Wooden Board and Nail. When a farmer has multiple unfinished buildings that need for instance wooden boards, they may choose which building it will be used in. When the building is finished, the farmer gets a Grey Foal, though they sometimes have to reload the game in order to see it. Expansion On September 14th, 2010 FarmVille made the nursery barns expandable up to 40. For each expansion of a nursery barn, 10 of each of the 5 types of building materials (for a total of 50 items) are required. The first expansion brings the capacity to 30 animals, and the second expansion brings the total capacity to 40 calves/foals. 2nd Nursery Barn Glitch A glitch used to exist in the game whereupon a farmer, after completing their first Nursery Barn, could purchase additional Nursery Barns in the Market for . Zynga confirmed the glitch in their June 14, 2010 podcast, stating that the glitch had been fixed and any extra Nursery Barns owned would be manually removed. On September 27th, 2010, Zynga removed all but the user's first Nursery Barn. Those who had a Nursery Barn deleted were refunded . The animals in the second barn were returned to the player's gift box. Any animals after the second barn were deleted. Purpose On May 28th, 2010, the Nursery Barn was upgraded, allowing it to transform baby animals into the new animals upon harvest. As a functional building of the game, up to 40 calves or foals can be placed inside the Nursery Barn, allowing them all to be harvested simultaneously. It will randomly grow the calves and foals contained within into full-grown cows and horses. Note: As of October 2011 the below chart is no longer 100% accurate. English Calves now become Holsteins, and mini-party foals become cream mini's. However, now Batwing foals become Batwing Horses, and Nightmare calves become nightmare cows. Other transformations Foals that grow up in their parents: Summer Foal, Mini Apaloosa Foal, Green Saddle Mini Foal, Mini Rose Foal, Cocoa Foal, Lunar New Year Foal, Smitten Foal, Smitten Pony Foal, Batwing Foal, Quarter Foal, Cream Draft Foal, Cream Mini Foal, Blue Pony Foal, Black Foal Calves that grow up in their parents: Cool Calf, Groom Bull Calf, Mongolian Calf, Yakow Calf, Carabao Calf, Diving Bell Calf, African Calf, Bovonia Calf, Nightmare Calf, Aurochs Calf, Cocoa Calf, Dairy Calf, Ankole Watusie Calf, Fall Fairy Calf, Lunar New Year Calf, Milky Calf, Holstein Calf, Chocolate Calf Profitability The primary appeal of the Nursery Barn might not be its profitability. The Chicken Coop, Dairy Farm and Horse Stable all make chickens, cows and horses more profitable by making more room for more crops, animals, and trees. In addition, the Horses in the Horse Stable can be harvested every day instead of every three days, and there is the chance of finding Mystery Eggs, calves, or other bonuses during harvest. The Nursery Barn makes it easier to harvest coins from calves and foals, and there is a chance of finding an adult, but because the adult versions of the animal sometimes earn much fewer coins per day, it is not always profitable to place the juveniles in the barn. The following table serves as a comparison of the nursery barn to the other animal storage buildings in Farmville. Of course, the Chicken Coop and the Dairy Barn are capable of earning a great deal more coins if higher level chickens and cows are placed inside of them. The Nursery Barn occupies 63 squares on the farm (7x9=63), but it only holds 40 animals. Foals and calves both produce 80 coins per day, but because most foals occupy four squares and calves occupy one square, calves produce 80 coins per square per day and foals produce 20 coins per square per day (80/4=20). Twenty calves would only occupy 20 squares on the farm, but 20 foals would occupy 80 squares (4x20=80), so from a land use perspective, the Nursery Barn is only profitable if it holds at least sixteen foals (63/4=15.75). However, the Nursery Barn also transforms the calves and foals into cows and horses. Generally, cows and horses produce fewer coins per day than calves and foals, so you often end up with a less profitable animal. All foals (80 coins per day) transform into a Black Horse, a Cream Draft Horse or a Light Blue Pony . The horses and pony earn 21 coins per day outside the stable, but they earn 84 coins per day inside the stable, so if you have plenty of room in your stable, it is profitable to transform your foals to horses. Also, since you get to keep your adult horses and ponies, it was fun to try to fill your stable with Black Horses, Cream Draft Horses or Light Blue Ponies because then you can start producing Black Foals, Cream Draft Foals , and Blue Pony Foals for your neighbors. All calves (80 coins per day) transform into Holstein Cows (12 coins per day) or Chocolate Cows (80 coins per day). The Holstein Cows earn much less than the calves. Although the Chocolate Cows appear to earn just as much as the calves, they occupy four squares on the farm, so they only earn 20 coins per day per square. This is not an issue if you have room in your dairy farm or cow pasture for your new Chocolate Cows. The following table is meant as an abbreviated supplement to the illustrated table on this page, dividing the calves into two lists: one list of calves will transform into a Holstein Cow. The other list of calves will transform into a Chocolate Cow. See Also * Guide:Breeding Cattle * Guide:Breeding Horses category:building material Category:Animal Category:Constructable building Category:Animal pen Category:Discontinued item Category:Nursery Barn